


Beautiful

by Karasuyes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasuyes/pseuds/Karasuyes
Summary: “I think-“ well he hadn’t actually got quite far enough to figure out what he thought. Don’t get him wrong he definitely had thoughts. There were just so many and he had to choose the right ones. He wanted to say: I think we should talk about last night. Yet he also wanted to say “I think we should forget about last night” and somehow that was the version that came out.***Enjolras and Grantaire hook up when drunk not realising that they both actually like each other.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I write this on my phone when I was very tired and I haven’t even checked it so please tell me if you spot any glaring errors (I’m known for my typos lol). Also I think ao3 got rid of all my italics *cries*, probably for the best since there were a lot of them. Also there’s a lot of interrupted sentences, what can I say? I’m a sucker. Anyway hope you enjoy!

The club was hot. No scratch that, the club was ridiculously hot. Enjolras new to expect some heat. You couldn’t pack this many people in such a small space and expect it to be cool but he hadn’t been able to conceive the way it felt as if it were rolling off people. It was like they putting out steam and he could feel his own heat radiating off of him in waves. 

Where Grantaire’s hands gripped his hips was even worse yet somehow so so much better. 

He’d been trying to keep his distance from Grantaire but in his euphoric state he couldn’t remember why. Why would he deny himself this touch that he craved. Grantaire’s breath on his neck felt like heaven and his lips felt even better. Enjolras tipped his head back onto Grantaire’s shoulder partly in ecstasy and partly to provide more of his neck to be claimed. 

He finally turned round to face Grantaire who immediately leaned forward to capture his lips. He was stopped by a clumsy hand to his mouth. Before he could become upset or even had time to fully process the hand on his mouth he was being dragged towards the exit. 

“Where are we going?”

“My place is nearer than yours right?”

***

Enjolras woke up to a throbbing ache inside his skull and that bone deep ache that only accompanied the worst of hangovers. 

He groaned and rolled over in an attempt to get to the cooler side of bed. 

And almost head butted Grantaire straight in the nose. 

“Shit.” He hissed quietly but obviously not quietly enough. Grantaire grumbled and Enjolras feared he’d woken him but he simply rolled over and breathed a deep sigh in his sleep. 

Enjolras hesitantly lifted the sheets and was met with, well - everything. He quickly dropped the sheet, cheeks ablaze, yet he couldn’t help checking again. Yep. As he’d thought the first time. They were both completely naked. He couldn’t help noting that Grantaire was a lot more toned and muscular that someone would have thought when looking at him in his usual baggy, paint stained clothes. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Now was not the time. 

He had to get out. 

***

He was almost home free when he heard a tentative yet also somehow grumpy “Enjolras?” Maybe if he just slipped out now Grantaire would forget he was ever here. Maybe if he just actually twisted the damn door handle he’d get out of this mess and save himself the pain. Maybe if he wasn’t so goddamn infatuated with Grantaire’s voice he’d actually fucking leave instead of slowly turning back to face the bedroom and calling out an answering “yes?”

He heard some broken cursing and the thump of Grantaire falling out of bed. “SHIT.” He rushes back through to the bedroom to make sure he hadn’t somehow managed to kill the man. 

“Grantaire? Grantaire! Oh my goodness are you ok?” Grantaire was a strange lump under his duvet which uncomfortably close to the bedside table. Oh god what if he’d bludgeoned himself in one of the corners? What if he had a concussion or was slowly bleeding out in the heap on the floor? That would be an entirely undignified way to go and Enjolras was not having it. 

“Grantaire don’t worry it’s fine. We just need to get you to the hospital and then- wait should I call an ambulance first? Oh god why haven’t I made us all take first aid training? What am I meant to do? I’m adding this to the agenda for next week for sure no but wait first I need to get you to the hospital oh god I-“

Before he could continue, Grantaire’s sleep missed head popped out from the pile. “Enjolras!” He smiled dopily, still half asleep. “God how do you look this good in the morning, absolutely stunning. An angel.” Grantaire reached out to touch his cheek but Enjolras recoiled as if burnt. 

Grantaire’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Enjolras?” This time he said it with fear and hesitance and it made Enjolras want to cry. 

“I think-“ well he hadn’t actually got quite far enough to figure out what he thought. Don’t get him wrong he definitely had thoughts. There were just so many and he had to choose the right ones. He wanted to say: I think we should talk about last night. Yet he also wanted to say “I think we should forget about last night” and somehow that was the version that came out. 

A look of surprised pain shot across Grantaire’s face but as soon as it appeared it was replaced with a look of bitter humour. “Ah of course, you wouldn’t want anyone to know you had stopped this low.” A self deprecating chuckle seemed to get stuck in his throat. 

“Wait no, that’s not what I- Wait what do you mean? Grantaire you’re not- How could you say that!” Enjolras didn’t know when he’d started clenching his fists in the duvet Grantaire was wrapped in but the fabric was in danger of ripping. 

“What do you mean?” Genuine confusion clouded Grantaire’s eyes. “You obviously don’t want to tell anyone because you’re out of my league, it’s fine everyone already knows that. I know I was lucky to even have a single night with you it’s- it’s whatever you know, you can go now it’s fine, I’m fine” he didn’t look fine. 

“What?! I don’t think I’m out of your league Grantaire it’s not that. I-“ he took a sharp breath. “If anything you’re out of my league.” He cast his eyes to the ground and finally released his grip on the sheet. 

Now a real laugh burst out of Grantaire’s chest. “It’s ok Apollo you don’t need to try and protect-“

“Shut UP!” Enjolras was standing at full height glaring down. Grantaire wouldn’t admit it but not for the first time he felt a small but genuine fear of Enjolras. Not for his safety or anything like that. The fear you felt when you realised you were looking at something overwhelmingly large and great. Like seeing the ocean for the first time or staring off the edge of the Grand Canyon. He braved himself for the onslaught that was about to come. 

He was so busy mentally preparing himself that it took him a moment to realise that Enjolras’ shoulders had curled in and tears were slowly but steadily trailing down his face. Grantaire was snapped out of his trance when the other man irritatedly rubbed at his nose and sniffled in a way most people would struggle to describe as attractive. Grantaire did not have that struggle. 

“Shut up” Enjolras said again quietly. “You” he looked Grantaire in the eye briefly before turning his gaze back to the floor. “You’re great, I mean everyone likes you and you get on with people. You’re so talented and you act like yourself all the time and everyone likes you for it and you hate me and I can’t bear it.” Grantaire wanted to protest that he in no way, shape or form hated Enjolras (in fact it was quite the opposite) but he feared if he interrupted, no matter how briefly, the man in front would leave his apartment and never look back. So, he hit his tongue and focused on what Enjolras was saying. 

“At first I thought I preferred it. It showed you weren’t pretending when you were around me” again, Grantaire wanted to interrupt that he was always pretending when he was around Enjolras. Except last night, he’d finally been honest with both of them. 

“It meant I knew that you didn’t like me. I wouldn’t get my hopes up. And at least I had you as a friend, even if you hated me most of the time, you were still there. I liked that even though you found me infuriating your eyes were still on me and I didn’t care why.” 

Grantaire wasn’t really sure where this was going but he was already feeling pretty upset about it. 

“I- ugh this is going to sound so conceited but it’s not! Well it is but I don’t mean it to be! I know ok, I know that I’m attractive.” You might say he was vain but that would be difficult considering he was attractive. 

“I know that and I don’t care. Everyone always talks about the benefits and how they wish they looked like this that and whatever and I know how I loon has benefitted me but when it comes to love it just keeps fucking me up.” Grantaire struggled to understand how being overwhelmingly beautiful made it hard to find a partner. 

“I’ve been approached by people and I’ve gone out with them and I’ve slept with them” Grantaire felt his blood heating and tried to calm himself with some deep breaths. Of course he knew he wasn’t Enjolras’ first but it was one thing knowing it and a complete other thing to hear the guy you like y’all about it. 

“And it’s going great and then I’ll talk to them about something I’m passionate about or bring them to a protest” a flash in Grantaire’s mind of several different individuals trailing behind him during protests looking confused or uncomfortable. Grantaire has assumed they were prospective members, he’d never realised-“and all of a sudden they’re disappointed. I’m not who they thought I was. I’m too angry, too irritable, too busy, too outspoken, too much. I don’t match they’re pretty little image they had in their head. Oh I knew you were feisty but I didn’t think you were serious about all that stuff. I thought you’d be more normal. They always think I’m just going to be this picture they can colour in however they want to suit them and I’m just this pretty doll and I’m sick of it.” He seemed to have forgotten he was talking to Grantaire until that moment. 

“And I can deal with that. I can take it.” There were still tears on his face and he looked absolutely heartbroken. He looked beautiful. But Grantaire didn’t want him looking like this. “I can take thy from anyone but you.” Hi voice choked up on the last word and he crumpled to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. 

Grantaire immediately had his arms around him even as Enjolras silently protested and weakly pushed against his chest. “Shhh” hushed Grantaire. “My turn.” 

“Of course I think you’re beautiful.” Enjolras seemed to cry harder. “Enjolras you’re like an angel but I don’t think you’re one of those fluffy renaissance angels.” Enjolras peered up at him. 

“I’ve always thought you were more like one of those flaming angels of war. You don’t belong to anyone, you’re your own form of justice. You’re beautiful in a terrifying way because I can see these fires burning in your eyes and it scares me. “ 

“I didn’t sleep with you because your beautiful Enjolras, although that definitely didn’t hurt.” He received a whack in the chest. “I’ve been holding back for so long and it’s like you said Enjolras” he gently lifted the others chin and Enjolras cling to his shirt hopefully instead of pushing him away, “I know you.” He looked deeply into the mans eyes to make sure he felt every word. “And I don’t like you in spite of knowing you, I like you because of it.” 

He moved his head slowly, afraid to startle him, until their foreheads were resting together softly. “You-“ Enjolras breathed. “You like me?” Grantaire laughed softly. “Of course I like you you beautiful angry idiot”. Enjolras whipped his head away from Grantaire’s. 

“But you disagree with everything I say!”

“Yeah, sometimes I think you’re wrong.”

“We have entirely different ideals!”

“Now we have the same ideals you’re just much more optimistic.”

“You’re always glaring at me!”

“I was just angry at myself for staring for so long.”

“You ale fun of me all the time!”

“It’s starting to sound like you don’t like me.”

Grantaire pushed back the hair that had fallen into Enjolras’ eyes with a gentle smile on his face. He leaned in slowly. His eye flickered to Enjolras’ lips and back to his eyes in question. He likes me, Enjolras thought, he actually likes me. Enjolras grabbed the front of Grantaire’s shirt and pulled him in to a desperate kiss. Enjolras felt feverish (it may have been the hangover but he thought it was more likely it was the kissing) but Grantaire kissed him so gently he slowed down to meet his pace. 

Grantaire pulled back in surprise when he felt damp in his cheek. He swept his thumbs under Enjolras’ eyes. “Why are you still crying Apollo?” Enjolras let out a wet laugh.  
“I just can’t believer this is happening. I’ve liked you for so long and I thought you hated me and then I thought you just slept with me because of how I looked and I was going to have to live with the fact that you were attracted to how I looked but not me.”

“How could I not love everything about you?”

They smiled at each other gently. They’d get onto topics of love later. For now they were happy just to spend the day recovering from their awful hangovers, feeding each other paracetamol and burnt toast. And maybe there was the occasional kiss in between. Maybe it was more than occasional.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! My first work isn’t his fandom, I really hope you liked it! I’ve got a few more in the works if you guys like this one. Feel free to drop a kudos or a comment, I’d love to know what you guys thought 💕


End file.
